Misty's journal: aamrn
by Silvain Star
Summary: Misty's diary. all you need to know is that it's in the form of a diary.
1. Default Chapter

a/n Misty is 16, Ash is 14, and Brock is 19.

Personal Journal of

Misty (soon to be Ketchum) Williams

Day 1444

Yes, I'm still keeping track of the days since I met Ash Ketchum, the best guy ever. Today we started to travel around Kanto a second time. Ash and I got into a fight, as usual. He is so cute when he's mad! But he has no sense of direction whatsoever. He got us lost! AGAIN! How many times can one person get three people and a Pikachu lost? A lot, at least in Ash's case.

Day 1445

Ash read my diary! (not this new one, the old one) I'm going to have to find a better hiding place for it. He must have found out I like him, because he acted all nervous the rest of the day. Other than that, the day was boring. Same old same old. Oh, and Ash actually didn't get us lost. It's a miracle! Thank God. Maybe he does have a sense of direction after all.

Day 1446

I spoke too soon. He got us lost again today. Must have just been good luck yesterday. But, this time, I just said "Ash, do you know where we are?" and he replied "not really". So I said "are we lost?" and he said "Yep, but at least we're lost together." I think he likes me! I really hope so!


	2. uhh cerulean city?

Personal Journal of

Misty (soon to be Ketchum) Williams

Day 1447

Today, we finally got to pewter city. Ash battled Brock's dad, and won. He beat him with Pikachu. Of course. Later, we went to the museum because we had extra time. Ash kept asking if I remembered the time we saw an Aerodactyl. I kept saying things to the effect of 'how could I forget?'

Day 1448

Today we set out for cerulean. I just know my sisters are going to tease me when we get there. They always do. But this time, I don't care. Because I know I don't need them to be strong, and I could beat them at anything if I tried. In fact, they need me more than I need them. We'll be there soon. And I know they'll lose to Ash. He's the best. He's going to be a Pokemon master someday, I know he will.

Day 1449

Today, we got to cerulean. MY SISTERS ARE IDIOTS!!!! They ran out of Pokemon before we got there and didn't think to heal their Pokemon even though I told them we were coming! I had to face Ash! Those pain in the rear sisters of mine didn't even watch, either! They left the badge with me, and went to the MALL! And on top of that, Ash BEAT me! ME! The only good thing that happened today was Ash apologizing for having to battle me and win. He said that under any other circumstances, he knew he would have lost (and he almost did) but he had to have that badge.


	3. carnival at vermillion

Personal Journal of

Misty (soon to be Ketchum) Williams

Day 1450

Today we went to saffron, but just to cut through to Vermillion. Ash decided he was going to catch a ground-type this time. I think he�s thinking about how hard it was last time. He knows what he�s doing, unlike last time. And we didn�t get lost for a change! I wonder� DOES HE HAVE A SENSE OF DIRECTION OR NOT?!!!

Day 1451

Today we arrived in Vermillion. Ash dragged us to Diglett�s cave so he could catch a Dugtrio. He caught one easily, but he lost to another that challenged him on the way out, so we had to go to the Pokemon center. Brock is CRAZY! Nurse Joy crazy, that is. He�s obsessed over Nurse Joy! I had to drag him away from her FIVE TIMES! Ash decided it was too late in the day to get a badge at that point, so we all stayed at the Pokemon center.

Day 1452

Ash is the best! He not only won the battle easily, he also did several other great things today. After his Dugtrio kicked Lt. Surge�s butt, he went back to the Pokemon center because he�d seen a poster for a carnival. It was THE Pokemon Touring Company Carnival! It comes to each city in Kanto once a year, in a certain order, for two days at a time. And Ash asked me if I wanted to go see it. Of course I did, it�s the best Pokemon carnival ever! So we went to it, Brock reluctantly following (he wanted to stay with Nurse Joy). We went to the game stands, and there was one where you throw a fake Pokeball at Pikachu-like bottles. Ash won a stuffed Corsola, and he gave it to me. He�s so sweet. Then we went on the roller coaster, and I was really, really scared. I didn�t want to get on in the first place, either, but Ash asked me and he really wanted me to go, so I did. When we got off, I was clinging to his arm. He said, and I quote, �uhh, Mist, you okay?�. �huh? Oh, sorry,� I replied. �it�s alright,� he said. Then, later on, when it was getting dark, we went on the Ferris wheel. When we got to the very top, the Ferris wheel got stuck. I sat there, staring at the stars, thinking about Ash, when his voice interrupted my thoughts. �beautiful,� he said. �What is?� I asked. �Oh, n-nothing,� he said, turning away to hide the fact that he was blushing. �Ash, look this way,� I said. He turned toward me, and looked straight into my eyes. �Yeah, Mist?� he said. �What were you talking about earlier?� I asked. �What do you mean?� he asked innocently. �you said something was beautiful. What?� I asked. �You. You�re beautiful, Mist,� he said, leaning toward me. I leaned in a little, too, and we kissed. It was wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.


End file.
